Charlie's Secret
by deathpenity17
Summary: Bella had the impression that Charlie likes the Cullens. But that's not it. Charlie has a secret of his own. find out! NOT MINE! REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! PLEASE!
1. Police chase

**Charlie's secret**

**.  
**

.**A****/N: ****Please note that THIS ISN'T MINE! THIS IS SOMEONE'S ELSE WORK. THAT I GOT FROM OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.! NOT MINE!**

**.  
**

Black. Everything was black. I had no idea where I was or how I got there.

.

Then, pain. Pain spreading like wildfire across the back of my head. What happened? How did that get there? I tried to lift my hand to touch my head, but it wouldn't move.

.

I noticed then that the darkness wasn't as thick as it had been a moment ago. It was dissolving slowly, becoming dark red instead of black. It continued to lighten until finally my eyes fluttered open.

.

I was in a hospital room. The suddenly blinding light, white everywhere and beeping sound of the heart monitor made that clear. As I struggled to keep my eyes open against the glaring brightness, I tried to remember how I had gotten here.

.

It came back in pieces, at first. Flashing lights. That wasn't surprising, I was the police chief, after all. But then, screaming and a gun shot. Was that how I hurt my head? Why couldn't I remember?

.

As I lay there trying to wade through my foggy memories, a doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen walked to my bed. "You're awake," he said. "How're we doing?"

.

Being the police chief in Forks, I knew just about everyone. Dr. Cullen, his wife, and their five adopted kids had just moved here a month ago. They seemed like a nice family. Although I knew each of their names and had seen them around the town, I had never spoken to any of them more than a brief "hello" or comment about the constant, beautiful rain.

.

I opened my mouth to answer the doctor and winced. "Ow," was all I managed to get out.

.

"Still hurt?" he asked gently, leaning me forward slightly and examining the bandage on the back of my head. "Hmm," he said, letting me lie back down. "I'll get a nurse to bring you more pain medication."

.

He straightened the papers on the clipboard he held and looked back at me. "Now, Chief Swan, how much do you remember about the accident?"

.

I went back to the images of the flashing lights and gunshot, and tired to remember what had happened before that. "I was in a car chase," I remembered suddenly. The images started to trickle into my mind. My eyes opened a little wider as I started to string the images together. "I was chasing down two men who had just robbed the Mallory house. The Mallorys had come home and saw them driving away. They gave me the license plate number and I found them on the highway. That's when the Mallorys realized…" I trailed off, and I felt the little blood in my face drain away. "Their daughter. She had been home alone and he had kidnapped her. Is she alright?" I demanded, trying to sit up and failing painfully. "Did they find her?"

.

Dr. Cullen put a hand on my shoulder. "She's fine, Chief. One of your boys found her and brought her home. Now tell me what else you remember."

.

I relaxed slightly and closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened next. "I had my siren on," that explained the flashing lights, "and was chasing the car… It was a red Ford four-door, I think. They ran onto a dead-end road, they musta not been from around here." That was when it happened. "One of the men got out and started firing at the cruiser. I think he hit me in the back of the head, and then…" I went cold again as I realized what had happened. "And then the gun went off in my hand. I shot him." I took a deep breath and wracked my brains for what happened next. It was all pretty foggy. I did have an image in my mind, though. Just before I went unconscious, I saw a white flash next to me, and I remembered the red truck start to drive away. Then, just before I went under, there was a crashing sound. I decided not to let Dr. Cullen in on the white flash detail. I'd just sound like I'd hurt my head worse than I had. I'd never admit it to anyone, but I knew an angel saved me that night.

.

Dr. Cullen was scrutinizing my face. "Is that all?" he asked.

.

"Yes," I lied. It was probably stupid to lie to the doctor examining my head, but I didn't want to look crazy.

.

Dr. Cullen nodded, satisfied, and turned back to his papers. "You were very lucky, Chief Swan. The bullet barely grazed your head. Most of the blood is from you falling backwards onto the concrete. You have a minor concussion, but nothing very serious."

.

I was listening, but just barely. "How did I get here?" I demanded. It had been bothering me the whole time. "Who saved me?"

.

Dr. Cullen looked at me for a moment. "I'm not sure," he said finally. "Someone from your station, I think. They called the ambulance, and when it got there, he helped you on and left. I wasn't there, and the EMTs didn't know him."

.

I frowned. That was odd. More evidence for my angel theory. "So when do I get to go home?" I asked.

.

"I'd like to keep an eye on your head wound and monitor your brain activity for a few days," he replied. "There are a few tests I'd like to run to make sure everything is functioning as it should. Then you'll be able to go."


	2. Discovered

**Charlie's secret**

**.  
**

.**A****/N: ****Please note that THIS ISN'T MINE! THIS IS SOMEONE'S ELSE WORK. THAT I GOT FROM OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.! NOT MINE!**

**.  
**

I was extremely glad when I was finally released to go home. I always got very anxious whenever I couldn't be at the station where I was needed. I was headed over there now, as a matter of fact. Even though the workday was technically over when I was released, I felt the need to head down to the station and make sure everything was in order.

.

The cruiser was at the mechanic's being fixed up after the accident, so Bill Johnson, one of the deputies at the station, picked me up at the hospital in his. He didn't object to swinging back by the station because he said he left most of his stuff there anyway.

.

The ride was quiet. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I needed answers to a few questions, and I trusted Bill. I contemplated which question to ask first. I settled on the simplest. "So who was it?" I asked quietly, startling him.

.

"What do you mean?" he asked, glancing over at me and frowning.

.

"Who was it?" I repeated. "Who found me and called the ambulance?"

.

Bill's frown deepened. "How would I know that, Charlie?"

.

"Dr. Cullen said none of the EMTs recognized whoever it was, but he figured it must have been one of ours."

.

Bill laughed. "The EMTs know everybody on the force, Charlie, so it _couldn't_ have been one of ours."

.

I was silent for a moment, and Bill looked at me. "Was that your only question?" he asked curiously.

.

I hesitated. "Well, Bill, the other thing isn't really a question…" I stopped and sighed. How did I say this without sounding like a wimp? Things like this shouldn't be so hard for me, I was the police chief, for goodness' sake. "It's just that I've never used my gun on the job." My voice was unnecessarily harsh sounding. I had difficulty sharing what I felt, as anyone who knew me realized, but this was something that had been eating away at me since I woke up in the hospital. I was a police chief. I was supposed to protect people, not hurt them. I felt like I had blood on my hands, however justified it was.

.

Bill clapped me on the shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay, Chief," he said. "I understand. It's a tough line of work, but somebody's gotta do it." He punched me lightly in the arm. I smiled a little. Bill knew me well enough to know that I didn't want pity and all that mushy stuff. Once it was off my chest, he knew to brush it off like it was nothing.

.

By this time we were at the station. I was surprised to see all of the cruisers in their usual spots. "Why is everyone still here?" I asked Bill as I climbed out of the car.

.

Bill turned to look at me. "Didn't I tell you?" he asked. "We've got a pretty important case right now. Remember the guys you were chasing the other night? They had the Mallorys' kid, Lauren. Not the one you shot, but the other one… Well, it appears that he assaulted her."

.

I felt my throat go dry. I cursed quietly. Why did people like that exist?

.

Bill continued like he hadn't heard me. "So we're trying to get some evidence for the court case." His voice was a mix of revulsion at the crime and mild excitement at the case itself. The Forks police force hadn't seen this much action as long as I'd been there.

.

"Wait, how is there even a court case? Has he been detained?" I asked, confused.

.

Bill looked at me. "Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting you haven't been around for the past couple of days. Well, while the truck was trying to get away after your accident, something must've hit it, because it swerved and ran up onto the sidewalk. Then it hit a brick wall. We think there was a collision because there's a dent on the side of the truck facing the street. It was weird, because the truck hit the wall at an angle where the driver side corner smashed into the wall, but the passenger side was totally undamaged. It knocked the driver out, but the Mallory girl wasn't hurt. She was bound and gagged, though, not to mention going into shock, so she couldn't yell. Somebody was passing by and called the police, and he was arrested after Mallory claimed he assaulted her. He's facing charges on breaking and entering, theft, kidnap, and sexual assault, but right now we're focusing on the sexual assault part. Everything has eyewitnesses. There's no defense, really."

.

My mind raced to keep up with the barrage of new information. "Why hasn't anyone tested Mallory for medical signs of rape?" I asked. It didn't make any sense.

.

Bill shook his head, his expression sympathetic. "That's just it, though. Mallory's refusing to have tests. Says it's too invasive, and her parents agree with her."

.

"What?" I asked. This didn't make any sense. "She's expecting to press charges but won't give us the evidence?"

.

Bill sighed. "You should see her, Chief. This screwed her up, big time. All her defenses are up. She won't talk to anyone, won't tell anyone anything else about what happened, she's a mess. This is going to haunt her for the rest of her life. We're trying to get her to see that we need the evidence so that he can't do anything like this ever again, but she just won't listen."

.

I was stunned. This was unorthodox, to say the least. Then I remembered an important detail in Bill's story that I needed more information about. "Who did you say found the truck and called the police?"

.

"I don't know," Bill replied. "Ask Joe, he's the one who answered the call."

.

I nodded and walked over to Joe's desk while Bill went to gather his stuff. Joe looked up at me and grinned. "Welcome back, Chief," he said.

.

I smiled. "Thanks. Say, can you answer a question for me about the Mallory case?" I asked.

.

"Sure thing, Chief, if I can," he replied. "What do you need?"

.

"Who was it who found the truck and called you?"

.

Joe frowned. "Carlisle Cullen, oddly enough."

.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! WHAT IS NEXT? **


	3. This story is by Christine Roberts

This story is from the writer **Christine Roberts**. If you know this writer please tell her if she wants to continue this story or not?


End file.
